In the related art, an electronic device, such as a mobile phone, a tablet computer, a notebook computer, and a smart television, is provided with a camera in a display panel of the electronic device to meet a user's need of taking selfies. In order to realize a photographing function of the camera, the camera has to be spaced apart from a display screen of the display panel. Such an arrangement may, however, cause the camera to occupy a part of a display area of the display screen, thereby resulting in a relatively low screen-to-body ratio (a ratio of an area of a display portion of the display panel to an area of the display panel) of the electronic device.